


the sheriff is (not) sorry

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Band-Aids, Chibi, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worried Melissa takes care of a sheepish hurt Sheriff. Sometimes we just want to draw 100% fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sheriff is (not) sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn as a simple sketch after a long day; I just wanted this piece out there for anyone else's bad days.
> 
> The background band-aids are from [openclipart](http://openclipart.org/).


End file.
